Second Time Around
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: The last time that James and Emmett saw each other, James was taken away in handcuffs. Three and a half years have passed since then and James is out of jail. He claims to be a changed man and Emmett hopes that the second time around will be different.
1. Chapter 1: Letters To Emmett

**A/N: I know I've been on hiatus for a while and it's because I've been battling the worst writer's block of my entire life.**

**I feel like I've pretty much abandoned all of my wonderful reviewers and for that I would like to apologize.**

**I've been attempting to write all kinds of stories (even stories for different fandoms) and just nothing has worked.**

**This story was intended to be a 3,500-5,000 word one-shot but I decided to break it up into two parts.**

**I haven't posted anything in multiple months so I just wanted to post something.**

**This chapter is shorter than my typical chapter, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.**

**I'm praying that this story will cure my writer's block and get me out of my funk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Second Time Around  
Emmett's POV

I haven't had any contact with James in three and a half years; I didn't visit him in jail, he didn't call and neither of us wrote each other letters. We were having trouble in our relationship long before he got arrested so I'm not surprised at the way we drifted apart. James is getting released today and his sister Alice is throwing him a 'Welcome Home' party/BBQ. The only reason that I'm going is because Alice is an absolute doll and no one can say no to her. I can't explain why my hands are shaking as I park my car across the street from Alice's house. I hear music coming from the backyard and that's where I assume everyone is. Alice smiles at me and she jogs over to give me a hug.

"You made it! I'm _so _glad that you're here!" She shrieks.

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual," I mumble.

"Look, I know that my brother wasn't very good to you, but he's going to be happy to see you," Alice tells me.

I look around and I'm going to ask Alice where _he _is, when suddenly I see him. He looks almost completely different than how I remember him. He still has soft features that are almost delicate, but he looks masculine at the same time. His once short dirty blonde hair is now just past his shoulders in a messy ponytail. He has more stubble than I'm used to seeing and he looks burlier, rougher. I watch him interact with his family and he looks genuinely happy. I almost feel like an intruder and I turn to leave, but Alice stops me just in time to see James walking in our direction.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me Ali," James expresses gratitude.

"You're my big brother; you know that I'd do anything for you," She replies with a bright smile.

He turns toward me. "Wow. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I um…well…your sister invited me and I couldn't disappoint her," I manage to get out.

"Regardless of _why _you came, I'm really glad that you showed up," James says as he envelops me in a hug.

"Uh…I…um…" I stutter stupidly.

"Do you think you can stay around for a while? I have something to give you when everyone leaves," He wonders.

"S-Sure," I answer shakily.

"Great," James responds with a smile as he walks away.

"Cat got your tongue, Em?" Alice teases.

"Shut up," I retort.

* * *

I forgot how much James' family used to feel like my relatives and it's really nice catching up with everyone. His mother Victoria adores me and she still views me like I'm a part of her family. I help James' dad Riley grill some meat and we talk about what we've both been up to since we last saw each other. Hours pass and everyone starts leaving because it's getting late. I say my goodbyes and I start helping Alice clean up the yard when James taps me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you inside?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer a bit reluctantly.

Alice gives me a thumbs up and a reassuring wink. I just roll my eyes and follow James into the house. My palms are sweaty and I chide myself because I don't know why the hell I'm so nervous. I've been down this road with James plenty of times; we break up, we make up, I trust him, he hurts me, I forgive him and then he does something to break my heart. I'd be a fool if I expected anything different. He goes straight toward the closet when we're in his room and he hands me a shoebox.

I raise a brow in confusion. "What's this?"

"All of the letters that I wrote you when I was in jail; I was too chicken shit to actually send them," James explains.

"You never were the best with words," I recall.

"Exactly and I'm not good at being vulnerable either," He adds.

"Vulnerable? I wasn't aware that you knew how that felt," I harshly state.

"I was in jail, Emmett. Do you think it was a walk in the park for a guy like me?" He rhetorically asks.

"I'm sure that you were kind of defenseless in there, but your heart is too cold to _actually _feel weak and exposed—"

"I guess some things never change, you're _still _trying to tell me how I feel. You don't know shit about what's going on with me," James snaps.

"That's the whole fucking point! You never let anyone know how you feel about anything!" I counter.

"I'm sorry that I'm not sensitive enough for you. Would you like me to cry? Maybe hold your hand and sing Kumbaya?" He mocks.

"I'm not asking that you grow a pussy all of a sudden, I just wish that you would show more emotion than a brick wall," I clarify.

He takes a deep breath. "Just take the box and leave. Read the letters or don't, I don't really give a shit."

My grip tightens on the box as I turn to leave. My emotions are all over the place and I'm feeling so many things at once. It may seem a bit out of place, but I mainly feel relieved. For years I've wanted to get some kind of reaction out of James and I finally got one. Normally James was like a robot, I didn't think he was capable of showing any intense emotion. He never even expression anger when we were arguing. I tell Alice goodbye on my way out and I run to my car before she can track me down and interrogate me about the conversation that I just had with her brother.

* * *

I place the shoebox on the kitchen table, grab a beer out of the refrigerator and then walk into my living room. I turn the TV on to ESPN, take a few sips from my bottle, put my feet up on my ottoman and I just relax. I'm not really paying attention to the highlights and I get up to get a few more beers out of the fridge. My eyes land on the box and I'm curious so I take it with me back in the living room. When I take the lid off, I'm surprised that the box is overflowing with neatly folded letters. I'm not sure where to start so I just pick a random letter from the middle of the stack. It was dated about two years ago.

_Dear Emmett,_

_This is literally the thirty-fifth time that I've written you and it's a shame that you'll never receive this one or the other thirty-four letters. You probably think that I'm fearless, but the thought of you reading this letter scares me shitless. Actually, it's your reaction to reading this that frightens me. I know that you love me, well I know that you __**loved **__me at one point in time. A lot has changed since then and you may no longer feel the same way._

_It would be completely understandable if you decided to no longer care about me, but I admit that the thought of that __**hurts**__ me. I bet you didn't think it was possible that I could feel emotional pain. I've never been good at expressing my feelings so I don't. I put on an unfeeling mask hoping that no one can see past the façade. Of course, you see through me as if I'm made out of glass._

_Other than Alice, you're really the only person that truly loved me despite all of my faults. You're either crazy for ever loving me or you saw some kind of redeeming quality in me. There once was a block of ice in the cavity where my heart should be, but you changed that. Little by little, you melted the ice surrounding my heart and I began to __**feel**_**. **_I wanted to give myself over to you completely, but I just couldn't._

_I was terrified of being hurt and rejected by you. I was afraid that if I opened up to you… I'd get completely lost in you and that I'd need you too much. That's my biggest fear; needing you more than you need me. I know that you don't need me, but Emmett, I fucking __**need**__ you. I want you too. I know that I never showed the depths of my feelings and for that I apologize. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong and secure enough to show you that your feelings were reciprocated._

_I was always in denial about my feelings for you, but I'm not anymore. I'm being completely honest with myself and others from now on. It took losing you and being without you for me to realize how much you mean to me. I've never met anyone who has affected my life the way that you have. I've only said the "L" word to relatives so I'm very inexperienced when it comes to using the word. Hell, I'm not even sure I __**completely**__ know what it is, but I definitely think that I have a good enough idea. _

_You taught me how to love simply by loving me. I __**love**__ you Emmett Justin McCarty and I hope that I'll get the chance to tell you that to your face some day._

_Love, James._

A few tears leak from my eyes and land on the letter. I don't even bother drying my eyes, I just let the tears fall. I'm in complete and utter shock. Truthfully, I never thought that James would come close to returning my feelings. Just for good measure, I pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. I can tell that this letter was really difficult for him to write because of all of the crossed out words and rips on the pages.

I finally stop crying and I can already feel the headache approaching. I read the letter again and it's even sweeter the second time around. I'll admit that I'm a little doubtful though. Part of me wonders if he wrote this letter on a whim and has changed his mind. James changes his mind more than some people change underwear so it's a very real possibility. I do believe that he is lonely without me and I fear that's where his love is stemming from.

I'm really just not sure that this love James claims he feels is coming from a pure and genuine place. I don't want to be heartbroken and disappointed, so I'm not letting myself feel hopeful just yet. I do applaud James for at least writing his feelings down. It took a lot of courage for him to finally be honest with himself. I'm praying that he won't get scared and go back to putting up his defenses.

I'm tempted to find a letter dated after the one I just read, but I can't. There might be a letter in that box where he recants every declaration in this letter and I can't handle that right now. I haven't felt a sliver of optimism about my relationship with James since it started and I'm not ready to let go yet. It feels good to not feel completely hopeless about James. I stuff all of the letters but one back into the box and close it. I roll onto my side and clutch the letter tightly to my chest. As much as the idea unnerves me, I know that I'll only get closure if I talk to James in person. I close my eyes and pray that I'll be strong enough to deal with _another _broken heart if he rejects me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when I will have the second part posted, but I will do my best to not make all of you wait for like three months.**

**As far as my other stories go, I'm also not sure when I will have any of those chapters finished and posted.**

**I'll be starting college next month and I won't have as much time to write, but I'll probably want to write more, which means, I'll find some time to write.**

**I know everyone has already been patient with me and I'm forever grateful for that, but I just ask that you be a little more patient until I can get things worked out.**

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews and I want to thank all of you that have stuck by me for this long, it's very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Moving On

**A/N: Since the last chapter was written completely from Emmett's POV, I decided to write this chapter from James' POV.**

**This was supposed to be a total of two chapters, but this chapter took a different turn so there will be at least one more part.**

**Instead of giving a long drawn out explanation for why James went to jail, I chose to write a flashback scene.**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing… there's nothing that makes a struggling author feel better than reading nice reviews. **

**I probably would have posted this quicker, but there was a bad storm that knocked my internet out for a few hours earlier this week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Moving On 

_James' POV_

_Three And A Half Years Ago_

_It was a nice warm and breezy summer day and I was feeling great. I was rolling a joint and watching a baseball game with Emmett in our living room. I gave him a chaste close-mouthed kiss on the cheek and asked him to get me something to drink. He mumbled something about him not being a waiter, but he got up and poured me a glass of lemonade anyway. I reached into my pocket and pulled my lighter out. I lit the joint and took a puff._

"_Want a hit?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_No," He simply replied. _

"_Baseball is already fun to watch, but it's even better when you're high," I told him._

"_You think everything is better when you're high," Emmett pointed out._

"_That's because it's true," I argued._

"_Whatever," He murmured._

"_What's with the attitude, Em?" I wondered as I began to have a coughing fit._

"_You know what my problem is," Emmett growled._

_I drank some lemonade. "You're pissed because I'm smoking a little weed?"_

"_I care a hell of a lot more about you selling drugs. Your dumbass is going to get caught one day," He cautioned._

"_No, I won't," I disagree._

"_All criminals are arrogant and think that they're invincible, you're not as slick as you think you are," Emmett warned._

"_You're wound so tight, you need to relax," I observed._

_I put the joint out and then I climbed on top of him._ _He tried to protest, but I kissed him and cut his objection short. My legs were straddling his hips and his hands were running up and down my back as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away briefly so I could free us of some of our clothing; I unbuttoned his shirt first and then I lifted my arms to rid myself of my t-shirt. He brought me as close to him as possible and our bare chests created great friction._

"_James…" He whined._

"_Tell me what you want," I demanded seductively._

"_Touch me," Emmett whispered._

_I knew how sensitive that Emmett's nipples were so I gently nibbled on them before pinching them. He bit his lip, but a soft moan escaped anyway. My fingers brushed his hard abs and they stopped moving when they reached the waistband of his boxers. He raised his hips off of the couch so I could take his jeans off and slide his boxers down. I licked my lips at the sight of his big hard cock leaking pre-cum. I cupped one of his balls and his dick twitched in my hand._

"_Always so eager," I teased._

_I used his pre-cum for lube as I wrapped my fist around him. I slowly moved my hand up and down and I could feel the tension leaving his body. I leaned in for a brief kiss as I continued to stroke him. His cock felt smooth yet rough and heavy in my hand. I found that magic spot just beneath the head of his dick and his whole body shook as he moaned deeply. I placed my other hand on his thigh to control his movements._

"_So fucking good," He praised._

_I spit on my other hand to get some lubrication. I wrapped one hand around the head and the other around the base and I started twisting my fists in opposite directions. His eyes closed in ecstasy so I jerked him off harder and faster. I knew that he was going to cum soon because he fucking loved the double fist technique. I bent down so that my mouth was level with his neck and sucked the sensitive skin there before I lightly bit him. He was only moments away from his orgasm._

"_Cum for me," I ordered. _

_His body shuddered and he came all over his stomach and my hand not even five seconds later. I waited until the trembling stopped and until he was looking directly at me before I brought my cum covered hand to my mouth; I licked each finger individually. He groaned and I'm sure that he would have been rock hard if it wasn't so soon after his orgasm. I removed myself from his lap and I put my shirt back on._

"_Do you want me to return the favor?" Em asked breathlessly._

"_Nope, I'm going to finish this joint, eat and then take a nap," I replied._

_I did eventually fall asleep and I was having a good dream before the boisterous knocking at the door woke me up. I looked around for Emmett and I didn't see him so I wiped my eyes and started heading toward the door. I heard water running and Em came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. We both walked into the foyer and I cursed and told whoever was at the door to stop knocking like they were the goddamn police. Of course I opened the door and there were actually two police officers there…_

* * *

I run some cold water over my face as I try not to remember the day that changed my life forever. It's been a week since I kicked Emmett out and I haven't seen him since. I can't say that I'm really surprised though. I put Emmett through hell and I'm lucky that he even came to see me period. The one thought that's plaguing my mind though is if Emmett has read any of the letters or not. I remember each letter and the content vividly. I even nicknamed some of them.

_Letter #1: _The first letter that I wrote Emmett was probably the hardest for me to write. It was mostly an apology letter. I apologized for treating him like shit and I admitted that I missed him. I told him that I never deserved to have someone like him in my life.

_The Sex Letter: _This was the fifteenth letter that I wrote. I had a set of sex rules and I never explained them to Emmett, I know he wanted to probe, but he never really did. We never had sex in any position where we were face to face. My guard almost completely comes down when I'm in the throes of passion and I couldn't allow Emmett to see me that way. I also couldn't look in his soulful blue eyes and watch him come undone. I never even let him give me a blowjob because I was too scared to be that exposed.

_The Love Letter: _I wrote the letter professing my love for Emmett about two years ago. It was the only letter written on an impulse. I didn't really plan on telling him that I loved him, but I couldn't stop my hand from writing. I didn't even realize how deep my feelings were until after I wrote it; when I re-read the letter; I knew that it was true. For the first time in my life, I was _in _love with someone.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Alice's high pitched voice and the sound of her heels approaching the living room. When she comes into view, she looks just as pretty as I always remember. She sits down next to me on the couch and she kisses me on the cheek. She places her tiny hand in the palm of mine and we stay like this for a few moments. I used to always hold her hand when she was scared or worried and I guess it's her turn now.

"Edward's taking me shopping and then we're going out to eat so you'll have the house all to yourself," Alice informs me.

"Great, now I have to find some form of entertainment," I complain.

"Here's a great idea; why don't you call Emmett?" She suggests.

"I made the first move, Ali. It's up to him now," I tell her.

"You're right, but you need to do _something. _You've been moping for the past week and you reek. Take a shower and go somewhere," Alice demands.

"Fine," I concede.

She smiles victoriously and I can't help but smile back. I make sure that the water is really hot before I step into the shower. I take my time because the scalding water feels great on my taut muscles and my sister was definitely right about my lack of hygiene. After I get out of the shower and dry off, I brush my teeth and then I shave. I brush my still damp hair before I put it in a ponytail. I put on my favorite pair of ripped jeans, a tight black shirt and a pair of sunglasses. I give myself the once over before I walk downstairs.

"Who is this hot guy and what have you done with my brother?" My sister teases.

"Very funny. Where is Eddie? Shouldn't he have picked you up by now?" I ask.

"You know he hates it when you call him that and he's running a bit late because his mom needed his help with something," Alice explains.

"I hope you're aware that your boyfriend is a total fag," I inform her.

"He is totally _not _gay!" She objects.

"Listen to your big brother, ok? I know my shit when it comes to gay guys. I warned you about Jasper, remember?" I remind her.

Alice frowns. "You warned me about Jazz right before you fucked him behind my back. How could I forget?"

"You were broken up, Ali! And you know that I toyed with him to get back at him," I defend.

"I really don't want to talk about this. You don't have to stay here with me, you should go," She hints.

It's not very often that Alice isn't extremely bubbly and perky, but she never wants to be bothered when she's moody so I respect her wishes and leave. I get in my car and I decide to drive to my favorite club. Very surprisingly, I haven't had a drink since I've been out and I'm really in the mood for one. I make it to the club about twenty-five minutes later and I take my sunglasses off once I'm inside. I approach the bar and I stop dead in my tracks when I see someone with very familiar floppy blonde hair. I sit down next to him and I order a drink. He smirks when he notices me.

"Does your parole officer know that you're out past your curfew?" Jasper jokes.

I smirk as I accept my drink. "I'm a model ex-con; I got out early for good behavior and I _already _have a job lined up. My p.o. could give less than a fuck about me going out."

"You always do find ways to get what you want," He insinuates.

"I don't hurt and manipulate people in order to get my way anymore," I tell him.

"Good for you," Jazz says sarcastically.

"Don't act like a self-righteous ass. Yes, I did use and mistreat you, but you fucking deserved it. You broke my sister's heart so it was only fair that I broke yours," I explain.

He shakes his head. "You know that I didn't mean to hurt her. I loved Alice."

"You should have had the balls to tell her you were gay instead of stringing her along," I point out.

"I was a coward, I know," Jasper agrees.

"When I left the house, I didn't plan on going back alone," I hint with a wink as I pay the bartender for my untouched drink.

* * *

I want to get home as fast as I can, but the last thing that I need is to get pulled over by the cops so I take my time. I pull my car into the driveway and Jasper parks right behind me. I'm so excited and nervous that I drop my keys before I can get them out and unlock the front door. I haven't had _consensual _sex in three and a half years and I'm itching to bury my dick into Jasper's tight ass. I finally open the door and I push Jazz against it as soon as it's closed.

"Someone's eager," He observes with wide eyes.

"Need you," I mumble.

I grab him by the belt loops in his jeans and I lead him into the living room. I almost tear his shirt into pieces in my haste to touch him. I run my fingers through his slightly hairy chest and he shivers when my hand reaches the button on his pants. I growl in pleasure when I see that he's going commando. I raise my arms and take my shirt off as Jasper steps out of his jeans. He sets his hand on my cheek and leans in to kiss me before I respectfully turn my head away.

"No kissing on the mouth," I order.

"Fine," Jasper concedes.

I remove a condom out of my pocket before I pull my jeans off. We're both naked and I'm ready to proceed when I realize that I don't have any lube. I think about fucking him dry, but that'd be really cruel so I decide that I'll use spit. I bend him over the arm of the couch and he spreads his legs wide. I suck on two of my fingers until they're moist and then I position them at his entrance. He jerks at the intrusion and I lace kisses down his back to get him to loosen up.

"Breathe, Jazz. It'll get better once you relax," I coach him.

"Fuck! I need to have lube on me at all times," He suggests.

Although I'm hard as hell, I ask him if he wants me to stop and I'm grateful when he tells me to continue. I slide the condom onto my erect cock after I've thoroughly prepped Jasper. I slowly inch my way inside and I groan when I feel his internal walls clench. My hands dig into his hips with each vigorous thrust inside and I know that I'm not going to last long at all. I pull out and swiftly push back in; driving us both crazy with pleasure.

"James! Shit!" Jasper moans breathlessly.

He curls his hand around his dick and he starts stroking in time with my movements. I withdraw my cock from the constricting heat and I plunge in roughly at a new angle that hits his prostate directly. Jasper's entire body shudders in pain/surprise/ecstasy and he jerks his dick vigorously. I'm sweating profusely and my hair is sticking to my shoulders because my ponytail holder is long gone. I move my hands onto his shoulders as I start fucking him wildly.

"I-I'm…cumming!" He announces.

Jasper screams my name as his cock explodes; white pearly ribbons of cum decorating the carpet. He rests his head on his arms which are outstretched in front of him on the couch. I wait for him to catch his breath before I resume pounding into him rapidly; I can freely chase my own orgasm since he's already had his. My eyes close tightly and I feel my release rapidly approach after I slam into him a half-dozen times. I moan Jazz's name softly as I completely fill the condom with relentless spurts of cum. My eyes pop open once I'm able to breathe normally and I'm shocked to see Emmett standing about a couple of feet away from the couch.

* * *

**A/N: *Dodges virtual rocks* I know, I know, I'm kind of evil for ending this chapter at this exact moment.**

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I felt this was an appropriate stopping point.**

**I really struggled to write this chapter and I think it's because this was not my original idea.**

**I'm a huge fan of writing drama so there will definitely be some in the next chapter.**

**I am going to split the next chapter up into Emmett's POV and into James' POV.**

**I'm very interested to know what everyone thinks of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Worth The Wait

**A/N: I'm moving out of state today so I really, really wanted to update this before I left.**

**Hopefully you all forgave me for ending the last chapter with a cliffhanger.**

**This is the last chapter and I promise there will be a decisive ending to the story.**

**It feels good to be back writing and I would like to thank everyone for all of the support!**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy the ending, like always; I'm very interested to know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Worth The Wait

Emmett's POV

James and Jasper curse at the same time and they start frantically looking for their clothes. James gathers Jasper's clothes and brusquely throws them at him before kicking him out. Jasper looks like he wants to say something, but he closes his mouth when he looks at me. He walks out of the door and I turn my attention back to James. He quickly puts his clothes on, but he doesn't make any eye contact.

"Was it as good as it seemed?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Better," James replies as he moves the couch back to its original position.

"Seriously James, what the fuck? I thought things would be different," I say with a sigh.

"You have no right to be pissed. You're the one who didn't contact me for a week," He argues.

"I should have called, you're right, but that doesn't mean you should just go around fucking other people," I counter.

"You know why I fucked him? I needed to get off. It's not like I could have asked you," James explains.

"There's a reason that you have a right hand," I tell him.

"I didn't want to masturbate, I wanted to _fuck_," He reiterates.

"The only thing that changed about you is your appearance. I'm a fool because I fell for that stupid letter," I berate myself.

"Wait, which letter did you read?" James asks.

I pull the letter out of my pocket. "The one where you said that you love me."

"Oh," He simply responds.

"Is it true?" I question.

James shrugs. "Does it really matter? You already have your mind made up."

"I still love you, Jay. Apparently my heart does the thinking for me. I want to believe that you love me, but after what I just witnessed..." I trail off.

"It wasn't intimate or anything, I didn't even let him kissing me on the lips. I don't have any feelings for him," He tells me as he looks into my eyes.

"You say that every time you cheat on me," I remind him.

James bites his lip. "I didn't cheat technically because we're not together right now."

"The point is that you don't hurt people that you claim to love like that," I clarify.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize? Get down on my knees and beg?" He asks, clearly frustrated.

"I want you to give me a reason why I should make the mistake of forgiving you," I stipulate.

"You know why," James mumbles.

"That's not good enough; say it," I demand.

"No," He opposes.

"If I walk out of that door, I'm walking out of your life...for good," I tell him sincerely.

"Goodbye Emmett," James says in a tone that sounds like he wants to cry.

I take a deep breath. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"I'm not doing anything," He argues.

"That's my point. You're not doing anything to show that you want me, but I know deep down that you do," I explain.

"We're not good for each other," James points out.

I step closer to him. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from craving you. You said you needed me, well I need you too. As much as I hated myself for it, I missed you so damn much when you were gone. I honestly can't see myself with anyone else; you're it for me."

"Em..." He trails off.

I cut off his statement by kissing him gently with a closed mouth. I want more, but I pull away reluctantly. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me with a passion that I didn't know he possessed. I close my eyes because I feel completely… at home. I run my fingers through his long, sleek locks tenderly. I can't breathe and it's uncomfortable, but I don't care. James eventually breaks the kiss and we're both panting. I lean in for more, but he places his hands on my chest and softly pushes me away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," He states with a frown.

I caress his cheek. "You're fucking breaking my heart, James."

"I know, but it's for the best," James responds.

"You're probably right; it'd only be a matter of time before you hurt me in an unforgivable way," I concede.

He nods. "Exactly…so why not 'break up' on good terms?"

I lean in for a goodbye kiss and he doesn't fight me this time. My hand makes its way underneath his shirt and he gasps at the contact. It's been entirely _too _long since I've been able to touch the familiar curves of his body. I tweak one of his nipples and lightly gnaw on his bottom lip at the same time. I move my mouth south and start peppering his neck with light kisses. He tilts his head back in pleasure and softly moans my name.

"You have to stop," James pants.

"Do you really want me to?" I ask.

He hesitates. "Y-Yes…I can't say goodbye to you if you're making me feel this good."

"That's the point," I murmur sadly.

"Emmett, I—" James begins.

I cut him off. "You don't have to keep pushing me away; I get it."

"This is really hard for me to do," He informs me.

"It shouldn't be _that_ difficult for you to drive me away, after all, it's kind of your thing," I remark snidely.

I can tell that he wants to reply to my statement, but he just remains silent and looks at me with bleak eyes. My hand begins to tremble when it's on the doorknob and I feel the first silent tear streak down my face. I open the door and leave before I break down right in front of James. I don't start my car up right away after I get inside. Although the urge to cry is stronger than it's ever been my whole life, I don't want to mourn the loss of James just yet.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

James' POV

I've never been more excited about waking up and realizing that it's Saturday. I started working this week and manual labor is pretty grueling. My body aches and I don't really feel like moving, but I'm hungry so I don't have a choice. The house is quiet so I'm pretty sure that Alice is gone, she's probably with Edward somewhere. I look at my phone and I see that I have a few unread text messages. I roll my eyes and delete them when I see that they're from Jasper. I haven't talked to him since _that _night and he can't seem to take a hint.

I find the energy to force myself down the stairs and into the kitchen. I'm definitely not in the mood to cook so I decide that I'll eat a bowl of cereal. I grab the box of Cocoa Puffs, a bowl, a spoon, the whole gallon of milk and I walk into the living room. I fix my bowl of cereal and then I turn the TV on just for background noise because I know there's absolutely nothing on Saturday mornings. Alice comes home a few hours later and I know she's pissed because she throws her purse down on the table. She marches over to the TV, turns it off and then stands in front of it with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yells.

I'm caught off guard. "Um—"

Alice interrupts me. "I went to see Emmett to tell him that he should stop acting like a child and at least call you. I was in for a _huge_ fucking surprise when he told me that he came by last week and walked in on you fucking Jasper! I thought that was bad enough, but he told me that he didn't walk out, but decided to give you _another _chance and you declined! Really, what is wrong with you? Did you fall and bump your head as a baby or something?"

"It's complicated," I feebly explain.

"Actually it's very simple; Emmett loves you and you love him. I'm failing to see what's so difficult," She says.

"I'll end up hurting him, Ali. I know that I love him, but it's inevitable that I'll do something unjustifiable," I tell her.

"You're scared that you're going to hurt him…well _more_ than you already have?" Alice asks.

"Yes," I admit.

"That's actually kind of sweet. You're not a kid anymore and you have to face your fears though," Ali declares.

I sigh. "I don't even know what to do now. I think that I messed things up beyond repair."

"I wouldn't be so sure," She says with a mischievous smirk.

"What did you do?" I wonder.

"I told him that I'd talk some sense into you and convinced him to give you another shot. He said that he was leaving in about an hour so hurry and see if you can catch him at home!" Alice shrieks.

"Leaving as in like moving somewhere else?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Yes! So get your ass up and go find him before it's too late!" She shouts.

I look down at my feet and I notice that I'm only wearing a pair of socks. I quickly go back upstairs and put my favorite shoes on. I grab my car keys and I practically run to my car. I don't even turn on the radio because I don't want any kind of distraction. I try to keep myself calm, but I can't get my mind to stop thinking of the worst possible scenarios. I don't see his truck in the driveway when I make it to his house so I approach the front window and I curse when I don't see anything but empty space inside of the house. I run my fingers through my recently cut hair in defeat. I've lost Emmett and there's nothing that I can do about it. I jump in surprise when my cell phone rings, but I answer it.

"Emmett's not at his house," Alice informs me.

"I know, he already left," I fill her in.

"He's here waiting for you so please hurry back!" She says excitedly.

I take a deep breath before I get back into my car. I drive a little faster than I probably should, but nothing is as important as getting to Emmett right now. I'm so nervous that I start sweating profusely and my hands start shaking. When I make it back home, I see Emmett's truck and a U-Haul trailer in the driveway so I park on the street next to Alice's car. I open the door and I see Ali and Em sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," Alice announces.

She gets up from the table and stands as tall as she can to give Emmett a hug. She walks toward me and gives me a big hug and a reassuring smile. She whispers "good luck" in my ear and then she leaves out of the front door. Emmett and I move toward each other almost at the exact same time. We're standing so close to each other that I can hear him breathe. I kind of prepared what I was going to say to him while I was driving, but the moment that I look into his eyes…I'm rendered speechless. It takes me a few moments to start thinking coherent thoughts again.

"I love you," I blurt out.

"Finally," He whispers as he briefly closes his eyes.

"Actually, I'm _in _love with you," I correct my earlier admission.

He positions his hands on both sides of my face and kisses my breath away. "I wanted you to say those words ever since I first said them years ago, but it was worth the wait."

I place my hand in his and it's a perfect fit of course. I lead him upstairs and into my bedroom. He starts kissing me and tries taking my shirt off as soon as the door is closed, but I request that he take his time because there's no rush. We have the house to ourselves and there's no place I'd rather be so I want us to take our time and do it right. He slowly removes my shirt and then I remove his. We're both naked soon and we make our way to the bed.

He nervously scratches his neck. "So how are we doing this?"

"I'm going to be on my back so that we can see each other," I answer.

"Ok," Em agrees.

I give him a quick peck. "And I don't want you to wear a condom. I want to be able to feel _all_ of you. I'm clean so don't worry."

He nods and he covers the length of my body with his. Before we proceed, I hand him the newly purchased bottle of lube. He trails kisses down my whole body and he halts once his mouth reaches my cock. He softly blows on it and my quickly-forming erection twitches. He lazily strokes my dick from base to tip before his succulent lips wrap around it. I moan his name softly and my body jerks. I haven't received a blowjob since I got my first one eons ago and I almost forgot how amazing it feels. He bobs his head furiously and I feel my orgasm approaching in an embarrassingly short time.

"Em, stop!" I plead.

He takes my cock out of his mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"You've been sucking my cock for like five minutes and I'm already gonna cum," I confess with a blush.

Emmett massages my balls. "That's good, I want to see you lose control."

He finds my special spot on the head of my dick and it won't be long before he gets what he wants. For the first time, I don't hide any signs that I'm enjoying what he's doing and I'm completely untamed. Em reaches for the lube and he coats one of his fingers with a generous amount. He teases my hole before he sticks it in and I gasp when his thick finger enters me. He takes my cock even deeper down his throat and he finds my prostate quickly. My eyes close and my hips buck wildly in the air as I cum violently. I remember that I didn't give him any warning, but I don't think he minds because he's swallowing like a pro.

"I want to make you cum again," He states as he adds another finger.

My mouth opens, but no sound comes out as my hole adapts to the stretch. He moves his fingers in unison and then he separates them and moves them in a scissoring motion. I tilt my head back and moan at the feel of having a part of _my _Emmett inside of me. He takes his fingers out without morning and my lips stick out in a pout. Before I can protest, I feel something wet enter me and my eyes grow wide when I realize that he has his tongue in my ass.

"Fuck!" I moan at the alien sensation.

His tongue has been in many places on my body, but this is the first time that it's been _there. _He moves it around in swift circles and it tickles and tingles a little bit. I tug on Emmett's hair and I'm not sure if I want him to stop or continue because the sensation is almost overwhelming. He sticks his tongue in further and my body shudders in ecstasy. He withdraws his tongue and then quickly re-enters me. He alternates between licking me shallowly and driving his tongue in as far as it will go. I start rocking back and forth on his tongue and I'm hard again.

"I want to cum when _you're _inside me, not like this," I pant and he stops.

I'm sweating copiously and I haven't even been fucked yet. I don't remember ever feeling this much pleasure and I know that it's only going to get better. I squirt a small amount of lubricant in my palm and I start slowly jerking Emmett's dick. He moans softly and it's like music to my ears. Once I feel that he is adequately slick, I stop the teasing and line up his cock to my ass. I slip about an inch inside and I halt to let myself adjust. Em watches my body language and he goes in deeper when my body relaxes.

"I could get used to this view," Emmett comments as he looks down at me.

"Likewise," I agree.

I wrap my arms around his neck and I nod when I'm ready to take more of his impossibly large dick. I let out the breath that I was holding when he's inside completely. My arms slip down to his broad back as he starts moving. It burns slightly, but it's still pleasurable. Em sets a slow almost hesitant pace and I tell him to stop treating me like a virgin and fuck me the way that he wants to. He grins impishly and I start to second guess my request.

"Be careful what you ask for," He warns.

He pulls out entirely and then forcefully enters me again. I curse and whimper in pain/pleasure. I can tell that my reaction amuses him so I tighten my internal muscles around him just to wipe that really sexy, but utterly absurd smirk off of his face. Emmett very loudly moans at the sensation and I wink at him. He puts his hands on the side of my head to brace himself as he plunges ridiculously deeper. I dig my nails into his back and my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure. I've never been so thoroughly fucked and I don't want it to ever end. He moves one of his hands to my pre-cum soaked erection and I groan.

"Look at me when I make you cum," Emmett demands in a husky tone.

I want to tell him that I'm going to cum soon, but all that comes out is an inarticulate choked sound. Em angles his thrusts so that he's hitting my prostate directly and my vision blurs at the intensity. His fist is wrapped tightly around my dick and my orgasm is only minutes away. I lean forward so that I can capture his mouth in a kiss. I can still taste of hint of myself, but I don't care. There's so much that I want to communicate to him, but my words wouldn't be enough to describe the utter bliss that I'm feeling.

"Em…fuck…feels so…" I attempt to convey my emotions.

"I know," He whispers.

As the pleasure builds, my eyes want to close, but I do my best to keep them open for Emmett. He hits my prostate two more times and I can't hold back anymore; I moan his name and my cock erupts again. The high from my orgasm has me feeling dizzy and I barely remember where I am. My eyes somehow managed not to leave Emmett's face the whole time and the look of adoration there is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. I whisper that I love him and I feel him release deeply inside me. We're both sweaty, out of breath, tired and in a state of utter satisfaction.

Emmett gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I bought a new house that's made for two; move in with me."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I run my fingers through his curls.

He smiles. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to wake up next to you every morning?"

"I just want to be enough for you. I know that I wasn't in the past and—"

He puts his finger to my lips to silence me. "Don't worry about the past, ok? Let's just focus on our future together."

I lay my head on his chest and I sigh in contentment. Emmett is everything that I never knew I wanted; he's perfect. I listen to the sound of his breathing and it's the most comforting sound in the world. I honestly don't think I'd be where I am right now if I hadn't gone to jail. As weird as it may be, I think going to jail was the second best thing to ever happen to me. Second changes are rarely given so I'm truly grateful that Emmett gave me one. I'm going to hold on to him tightly and enjoy the rest our life together.

* * *

**A/N: Blame my story "Surrender" for the sappiness toward the end; ever since I started writing that story, I've kind of been in the romantic mood, LOL.**

**I'm actually really sad to see this story end, but I hope that everyone enjoyed the journey because I know that it was certainly a pleasure to write.**

**I admit that I kind of rushed this chapter because I wanted it posted before my long drive, but I really hope it didn't feel rushed.**

**I got the idea of James going to see Emmett and him not being there and vice versa from Colbie Caillat's video for "Realize."**

**Anyway… I can't wait to read what everyone thinks and how all of you feel about this story and once again I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! **


	4. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story and it's the last story that I've finished in a while.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, a video and some information about adding another chapter.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/second-time-around(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
